1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly and in particular to an assembly in which the terminals, terminal shells, and terminal inserts can be interchanged to provide a wide variety of connector configurations.
2. The Prior Art
There are often instances when it is highly desirable to arrange the components of an electrical connector for customized installation and yet to have such an assembly arrangement that it can be readily revised and/or repaired locally without requiring the use of extensive or particular tools. Many of the known electrical connector assemblies which are sold in kit form can be field assembled but they cannot provide a variety of connector configurations and often times cannot be readily disassembled for maintenance and/or repair.